James' Embarrassment
by TurnUpTheBassAndTreble
Summary: "I SWEAR ON ALL THINGS CUDA THAT I WILL END YOU, LOGAN. DO YOU HEAR ME?"  James is not happy with Logan.  Not by a long shot.  A second part to my latest story, Logan's Revenge.


**James' Embarrassment**

**A/N:** I wasn't planning on writing a second part to my latest one-shot Logan's Revenge, but someone left a review saying they'd like to see James' reaction, so I went with it! I hope everyone likes it! Also, if you haven't read Logan's Revenge, you should probably go do that or else this will just end up confusing you.

* * *

><p>'<em>I feel like shit.'<em>

James groaned before shifting slightly. When he didn't feel the familiar softness of his sheets, he was confused. _'Why am I not in my bed? More importantly, where in the hell am I?'_ He stretched his arms out with his palms flat, and caressed whatever he was laying on. _'Carpet? Did I fall out of bed?'_ He cracked open an eye and saw the bright orange living room couch staring him in the face. Suddenly, everything from the night before came back to him. "I argued with Carlos, I had a bigger argument with Logan, I drank a lot, and I smacked myself in the face during a game of patty cake. I guess I passed out soon after that." With another groan, James pushed himself up off of the floor into a sitting position.

"My head is pounding and I feel disgusting. I need some Aleve and a shower."

James ran his hands through his hair before getting up and heading towards the bathroom that he and the other boys shared. On the way there, he glanced up at the clock hanging in the hallway. _'It's eleven in the morning. Since it's the weekend, the guys will still be asleep. Good.' _James liked taking his time in the shower, but he usually didn't get such a luxury since he had to share a bathroom with three other guys. Once he reached the bathroom, he opened the medicine cabinet and took out the bottle of Aleve. He quickly shook two of the pills into his hand, popped them into his mouth, and stuck his head under the faucet for a drink of water.

When he looked in the mirror, he grimaced. His hair was completely messed up, he had some dried up drool on his chin, and he had the imprint from the texture of the carpet on the entire left side of his face.

"I'm never drinking ever again. It's definitely bad for my complexion", James muttered as he poked and prodded at his face. He sighed before turning away from the mirror and to the shower. He reached in and turned the water on, adjusting it to the perfect temperature. Hot, but not _too _hot. He quickly stripped all of his clothes off before stepping in. When the water hit his skin, he immediately relaxed. Hot showers, without fail, always helped James feel better. He didn't know why, but he never questioned it. After he quickly washed his hair and body, he stood under the spray of water and reminisced on last night. _'It was pretty crazy, but definitely fun. I'm glad I have such great friends.'_

Fifteen minutes passed without James even realizing it. He didn't want to turn into a prune, so he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He reached for the towel rack, only to find it empty.

"Huh. That's weird."

James looked around the bathroom and spotted his towel on the floor. "Oh, there it is. I guess I knocked it over somehow." He then bent over to pick it up. While he was standing up, he casually glanced into the mirror. After all, James Diamond wasn't one to miss on an opportunity to check himself out. Something was wrong, though. When he looked into the mirror, he saw something strange.

"What the hell? What is _that_?"

James has checked himself out many times before. After all, it _is _his body and he _is _quite sexy. So when he saw what looked like a strange blob on one of his butt cheeks? He freaked out.

"WHAT ON EARTH? WHAT _IS_ THAT? THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE!" James shouted while looking from the mirror down to his body. He realized that the mirror was actually quite foggy, so he turned around and wiped it off with his towel. Dread filled him as he turned back around to closer inspect what was on his ass. When he got a good look, he shrieked.

"A unicorn? A fucking UNICORN? HOW… I… _WHAT_?"

James was at a loss for words. After a minute or two of speculation, he realized that it was some sort of a temporary tattoo, and he tried to wipe it off with his towel. When the perfectly girly unicorn remained unscathed, he shrieked again. He tried to think about how this could have happened. Then, he had an epiphany. He paced back and forth in the bathroom while muttering to himself.

"I was drunk last night with my three best friends. All of them are pranksters, but there was one that I had been fighting with earlier. Logan! I bet he did this as revenge!"

James was mad. No, he was _livid. _He grabbed his towel and hurriedly put it around his waist. James started yelling and he didn't care if everyone was asleep.

"LOGAN MITCHELL, YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Logan, after hearing James yelling for him, leaped up out of bed. He quickly threw on some pants and a fresh shirt and ran out of his room, right past James, and out of the front door. Seeing Logan trying to escape, James gave chase.

"I SWEAR ON ALL THINGS CUDA THAT I WILL END YOU, LOGAN. DO YOU HEAR ME?" James didn't even care that he was in just a towel. He was too angry to even think about doing anything but catching his friend and pummeling him into the ground.

"What was that, James? I couldn't hear you over the sparkly unicorn tattoo ON YOUR ASS!" Logan sputtered out while trying to stay ahead of James.

They got many strange looks while running throughout the Palm Woods, especially when James lost his footing and tossed his arms out to balance himself. He didn't fall, but unfortunately, he lost the grip on his towel. He immediately froze while his eyes scanned the area. Logan was on the ground laughing about ten feet in front of him. After he tore his eyes away from Logan, he realized that they were at the pool. This means that he is now naked in front of half of the Palm Woods. Reacting as quickly as possible, he grabbed his towel, threw it around his waist, and sprinted past the hysterical Logan, up the stairs, and into their apartment.

"I can't believe all of those people saw me naked!"

He ran into his room that he shared with Carlos (who was still asleep), put on some boxers, and climbed into bed. As he was trying not to die from embarrassment, he was thinking of ways to get Logan back.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Mitchell. You just wait", he whispered before stifling a yawn. A nap sounded like a great idea, and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

James' dreams were filled with unicorns and him beating the stuffing out of Logan.

He would later claim that he had never slept better than he did that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now _I _would enjoy it if you'd leave a review. Reviewing is the sexiest thing you could ever do. No lie.


End file.
